The Old Vampire
by thisaraswordsman
Summary: Thie is the, much edited, life story of 2200 year old Daniel.
1. Almost Battle

Fear.

"It will be fine, child. Just go with him." His mother hadn't called him "child" since he was small enough to sit on her lap. At thirteen years old he still felt like one. Especially with that big man looking at him.

Daniel had known Asriad all his life, but never had he been scared of the man until now. But then, never had the man put a sword in his hand. Their small neighboring village had warned them that the Romans were invading. The village Katrine, were crushed, with only a few survivors making it to Daniels village, Mortally. His older brother told him that was ironic, because "mort" was latin for death, the only future their village had now. In his own language it meant river, and they were called that because his was the closest village to the biggest river.

Every man strong enough to carry it had been given a weapon and drafted to fight in battle against the Romans.

"Don't worry, Daniel." Asriad's smile was soft, but Daniel could see the fear in his eyes. "We will have the biggest army of any of the towns. We will have almost seven hundred people, you know." _We don't know how many the Romans have._ Thought Daniel._ Because no one had seen it and lived to tell us ._ He nodded though. He had to fight. He had heard that in Carthage the Romans had taken every town, killed or enslaved every man, raped every women, of every age.

Daniel looked around his own small town. there were small wooden building scattered about, with their own small garden. People ran around, hiding or preparing to fight, in the same clean, but worn robes he had come to know all his life. Closing his eyes he could hear the wind blowing softly through the trees and flowers in the meadow. He could imagine them dancing their the way he knew they would be, could see the river their town was named for, flowing quaintly, elegantly, next to those beautiful, dancing flowers.

He could also hear the crying of children being hidden. The tears, the goodbyes, the fear, the hopelessness, were all sounds he somehow knew that he would remember forever. He could hear the shouts, the pounding of the blacksmith, the scraping of the grindstone, as it sharpened some weapon. He could not let what happened in Carthage happen to these people. To his people.

He took a deep breathe, and then followed Asriad down to the valley and the bend in their precious river. They weren't really organized very well, so Daniel stood next to his brother. If he died today, he wanted to die there.

Suddenly everything became quiet. In all Daniels life it had never been so quiet, every bird stopped singing, every bug buzzing, every man breathing. Through the silence he heard it. It must have been quiet but it seemed louder, because he knew exactly what it was.

The sound Daniel heard was a rhythmic pounding. The pounding of the Romans feet on his soil. Every nerve in him spiked, ready to attack the intruder. He raised his sword, hand tightening around the handle. He could feel the adrenaline pulsing in his veins, giving him confidence, giving him strength. Of course they could defeat the Romans. All his previous worries seemed so stupid now.

"Fire!" the word startled Daniel. He realized it was spoken by Asriad, but he couldn't see where the arrows would land from where he was standing. His older brother had moved protectively in front of him.

"Shields!" Came from the far side of the valley. He heard a thunking sound, but didn't know what it meant. The words were spoken in the same commanding voice that had said "shields".

" We do not have to fight like this. Surrender now, or we will surely overtake you. Our conditions are reasonable, please, listen." The voice was loud, but at the same time reassuring and certain. Like a parent speaking to a misbehaving child.

Asriads voice was scared, uncertain, unlike Daniel had ever heard before from the man.

"Fine, we can talk."

"Surrender." said the other voice simply.

_What was Asrid doing! They could take the Romans. How hard could it be? We have seven hundred men, it doesn't matter how many they have!_ And without thinking it though any more than that Daniel spoke out.

"Don't do it Asriad! We can take them, don't worry." He must have said it a lot louder than he thought he did, because in that moment every head turned to look at him. From across the field came a deep, hearty laughter. A few people called out in a language he didn't understand. The people surrounding him just shook their heads disapprovingly. Immediately Daniel felt red embarrassment flood his cheeks.

Asriad hurried to speak.

" I am sorry. He does not speak for us. We willingly surrender."

The other voice chuckled.

"It seems that you have quite the confident lad among you. Lower your weapons and lead us to your town. We will discuss the terms of your surrender there."


	2. Daniel's Happiness

Daniel and the other soldiers parted so that Asriad and the Roman man could go through. The Roman man brought ten guards with him, and the other Romans made camp in the almost battlefield. Now that Daniel could see their army, he realized he was wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong. The Roman army was made of men. Huge strong man, who looked like they could lift a horse, each. They were dressed in identical red and leather armor. The pleated skirts went to their knees and hanging on each waist was a short sword. Not only that, but there were a lot of them. There must have been five Romans for every one man in Daniels army.

As a few of the Romans took wooded swords and sparred, he realized that they were also much better trained. It would have been a slaughter. We might as well have been sheep in a field. Daniel thought, close to tears now. As he walked home, he cried. Daniel hoped desperately that the Romans weren't too cruel.

When he got home his brother was already there. His mother took both boys in her arms and cried. His sisters come out to greet them as well. Their reunion was short lived though, as one of Asriad's close friends came and told them to greet inside.

"Ariad will hold a town meeting to tell us about the Romans conditions, after he finds them for himself. Pray to the gods, dark times are coming, I think."

His voice was quiet and grave. When mother nodded he went to go warn the next family. For the rest of the day Daniel's whole family sat around their makeshift shrine and prayed. They prayed and prayed. They prayed that the Roman's price wasn't to high, for those awful people to leave with out takeing to much, without hurting too many people. Daniel prayed especialy for his mother and sisters. He knew what the Romans could take from them, and he didn't want the to be hurt like that.

As the sun set word spread that there was to be a town meeting that night. People trickeled, slowly, cautiously, out of their homes and tword the bonfires, where the meeting was to be held. Asriad looked solom, he stood on a box, so that everyone could see hm. The Roman man stood on the ground to Asriads right. Once most of the town was present, Asriad raised his hand, to signal silence. The quiet murmurs stop imidietly and everyone turned to face Asriad with pained, sad eyes.

"This is General Blandus. He has informed me that for our safety we will become a city of Rome. We will learn the Roman language, Latin, and pay Roman taxes. He also says for us to feed his men while they stay here. Some of his men will stay behind, to enforce his laws and taxes. We will be required to give them food and board. He has also asked for twenty of our people as slaves.

In return we will become an officil city of the country Rome. The soldiers who stay will protect us from whatever power that may rise to claim our town. Should it be reported that we are in famine or drought, other cities in Rome will ofer their aid to us. We are also considered Roman citizens, and have every rite any Roman citizens have.

General Blandus has requested that he hand pick those among us who will be Roman slaves. He will do so now."

When Asriad finished the people cheered. They knew how much worse it could have been. They already had paid taxes to the kingdom they owned their town before hand. If they were considered Roman citizens, then they would pay the same, assumably affordable, taxes that Romans paid.

General Blandus stepped up on the wooden box after Asriad had stepped down. Everyone quieted then, as they remembered that twenty lives would be ruined forever as price.

"Good evening. I apologize, but I do have my own quota to fill. First, would the boy, who spoke out before the surrender, please, step forward." Blandus' voice was calm, almost pleasant, if not for what he was saying.

"Yes sir" Daniel hated how his voice shook.

"Tie him with the other slaves." Nobody looked while Daniel was led away. Not even his mother gave him one last goodbye. Never had Daniel felt to lonely as walking through that crowd with one Roman Soldier at his back.

Daniel had left his sword at home. His brother had said that it would be a bad idea to take it, but he wanted it desperately now. The sword had belonged to his uncle, who, it had been said, fought bravely and fell only to the hands of five people attacking him at once. He had died long ago though, and Daniel didn't remember him.

The Roman soldier led him to a cart, which he was chained to. other men were chained to carts to, around him. At his cart though there was only one man, he didn't look any older than Daniels brother, though he seemed weak and was dressed in rags. The man said something to him in Latin.

"Sorry, I can't speak latin." And Daniel was truly sorry. The man might have been trying to warn him about something.

" you are going to need to learn it quickly. The soldiers here will only speak latin to you, they will expect you to understand their commands." The mans voice was deep and sad.

"What's your name? Can you teach me?" Tears sprang to Daniel eyes, they would beat him, they would kill him. He was sure of it.

"Yes." The man smiled, but his eyes were sad, always sad. " And my name is Festus. But don't look at me like that. Try to be happy."

"Happy? why should I be happy?" Daniel still was crying, already missing his home, even though he was still close enough to see the furthest building in town.

"Listen, do you want to be sad all your life?"

"no"

"Than be happy, because the only happiness you will ever know again, is happiness you create yourself." The man's voice sounded confident, though he didn't seem to heed his own advice. His eyes were still sad, always sad.

Daniel nodded, but he cried for most of the night. He cried for all the people still at home. He cried for all the things he didn't get to do. Daniel cried for all the other people chosen, and while he recognized the men chosen, he didn't say anything to them, and they offered him no comfort.

The slave Festus put his arm around Daniel, and silently, slowly, calmed him down. That night Daniel slept with his head resting against Festus, and his back resting against the cart. And in the morning, they moved on.


	3. Sold

The journey to Rome was long and tedious. The army conquered servile other villages before the trip back. It didn't matter weather they fought or not, the Romans always won, and they always took a handful of slaves.

By the time they were boarding the boat to Sicily, Daniel was thin, weak and constantly tired. Festus could always cheer him up though. He made good on his promise to teach Daniel Latin. Not only did he teach Daniel spoken Latin, but also written Latin and Roman poems and songs. Daniel would often entertain himself by singing.

Rumors spread that in Sicily they would be sold. None of the soldiers would reveal what they would be expected to do, but some of the other slaves told Daniel that they would most likely work in the salt mines. They said the salt mines were these awful places, where people would sometimes only live a few months or less. Daniel was terrified to go, but Festus and him kept singing, so he forgot his fears.

In the boat they had been expected to row, after he got used to it, Daniel thought it wasn't so bad. But they got a smaller food ration while on the boat, and that made the work harder. Daniel was relieved to finally get off the boat and see the sun.

They were walked, in chains, though a large city. Daniel had never seen such big buildings, or so many people. Latin was spoken here, but he heard many languages he didn't understand as well. Many of the buildings were a beautiful white marble. There were also small sheds almost, that were made of wood and cloth. People stood in these stalls and shouted out their wares.

"This is the Marketplace. Those people are merchants, you might be bought by one to run errands." Festus, who was walking behind Daniel, said.

"What if the same person bough us? Then we could stay friends." Daniels words were hopeful, even though that was unlikely. He knew that soon it would be time to say goodbye to Festus. He would miss Festus dearly.

They were lead to a huge Marble building, there was a man standing on a box, speaking loudly, but too quickly for Daniel to understand. It was Latin, though, he sure of that. The man kept gesturing around him, to the people standing there in chains. Other people, who were not in chains, or any kind of restraint, were standing in front of him.

"He's auctioning slaves. They will go to the person who can pay the most money for them." Festus explained.

They were lead to a door toward the back of that building. General Blandus knocked on the door, and a stout man, with expensive looking clothes opened the door. Blandus went in, and maybe an hour later, came out. The nervous energy that had picked up among Daniels group of slaves, diminished slightly when Blandus came out again, looking quite proud of himself.

With a bright smile on his face and his head held high, Blandus walked to one of the soldiers who had followed them to shore to as a guard. They, and two other guards who walked over there, whispered for a few minutes while gesturing to the slaves. After, the guards picked out a few slaves among Daniels group, including many of the people chosen from his hometown, and brought them to the large group of slaves surrounding the auctioneer. The remaining slaves, including Daniel and Festus, were lead out of the building and though town.

"What's going to happen to them? Where are they taking us?" Daniels voice was high and fast with fear. But Festus didn't answer. His expression became unusually blank and he walked with suddenly stiff motions.

Daniels fear spiked. Festus was never like this. Yes, he had always been a little sad, but he was also always a little happy. And he always cheered Daniel up. But not now, now he was dark and unresponsive. And that put a knot of terror in Daniel stomach like he had never felt before. He felt hot tears running down his face, but sobbed silently. His motions were stiff too, except that Daniel was shaking.

They walked most of that day and the next, and as the hours past Daniel slowly calmed down. The fear was still there, but he wasn't crying anymore. He felt drained, like there weren't anymore tears left in him to cry. So instead Daniel sang softly, under his breath. Festus, though, didn't seem to calm at all. He walked still, with empty stiff movements.

When they arrived they were far from town. The ground was hard, and had many loose rocks, where vegetation should be.

The were people pulling and lifting, and breaking, rocks. The rocks that they worked with were a bright white color, they hurt Daniels eyes to look at. A man in a dirty red tunic was barking orders at them. Daniel was startled by the sound of Festus's voice.

"Daniel, we were bought by the same person. And we were sold to the mines."


	4. The Mines

The mines. Daniel couldn't believe it. Those other slaves would be sold to merchants or Patricians. And they were sold to mines. The others could live out full, maybe even happy lives. But Daniel and Festus would probably die in the next few months. Beaten and worked, sunrise to set, with little food or water. He was sure they wouldn't last long.

While Daniel was thinking the guards went around taking the chains off them. Those guards took the chains and left. But new guards came, guards from the mine. Daniel was handed a tool that looked like a sharp piece of iron on a stick.

"You are going to mine lead. Head over there until you see Lucanus. He's in a white tunic with a blue sash, and he'll tell you what to do." The gruff voice of one of the guards told him.

"I want to mine lead." Festus's voice was clear and unmistakable. Daniel looked to see a guard standing by Festus.

"Well I say you are to mine silver. So get to it." The guard's voice was angry. Festus had been handed a wooden bucket.

"I'll be faster strip mining, I've done that before." Daniel couldn't believe Festus would argue. He never argued with the guards before. The guard took something from his belt and hit Festus with it.

"Get to work!" The guard shouted this time. Some people had stopped to watch, like Daniel had. But Daniel noticed that some of the people continued to work, and avoided the sight. It occurred to Daniel that he might get in trouble and beat like Festus was.

Festus took the hit and then walked to another slave. He took that slaves iron stick thing and handed him the bucket. Then he headed to where the guard had told Daniel, Lucanus was.

"Don't" Daniel voice was a whisper. The guard grabbed Festus by the back of his tunic and then beat the life out of him. Daniel watched his friend die in silence, unsure of what could help.

When the guard left Festus, Daniel walked to his side.

"I didn't know what to do." Daniel's voice was quiet. He had hoped that there would be some drop of life left in his friend. Something to murmur some last dying word. Some piece of advice, or last request. But Festus's now dull eyes stared up at the sky, and his wounds no longer bleed.

"Put him with the dead." The order was from one of the guards and obviously directed toward Daniel.

"I'll show you where it is." One of the slaves who was working when they got there kindly offered Daniel.

Together they picked us Festus's body and carried him some ways to a large pit, maybe a quarter full of dead slaves. they tossed his body in there and then they went to work. Daniels job was to break the heavy lead apart. It was hard work, but Daniel barely felt the strain on his body. He barely felt anything.

The next few days went by without any thoughts on Daniels part. He ate, slept, and worked. He didn't think, didn't sing, didn't talk to anyone. He only did as he was told.

Then, he thought of Festus. Of everything he had said, of all the times that they shared. Mostly though, he remembered all the songs Festus had taught him. He remembered what Festus had said about the only happiness you'll ever have being the happiness you create.

And so he sang. He sang, under his breath, but more loudly sometimes, all the songs Festus had taught him. When he ran out of those he sang all the songs his mother had taught him. Then he alternated between them, and sometime even made up songs of his own. Soon the other slaves would teach him their own songs. They started to call him Cantantis puer. The singing boy.

Maybe it was his youth, Daniel must have been ten years younger than most of the men there, or maybe they liked his singing, but the guards never beat Daniel. Daniel was also always obedient, and quick to do what he was told. Despite Festus's death, Daniel felt as though he had no reason to rebel. He poured his grief in his songs, not his actions. Though he did avoid the guard who killed him.

One day one of the other slaves told Daniel that everyone was getting beaten less often. And Daniel himself had noticed that sometimes people would sing with him. They would always sing quietly though, and he didn't know why.

Daniel ended up living several months at the mines. The work was hard, but Daniel just kept singing though it. The other slaves did the same and everyone seemed to live longer for it. Soon more slaves were brought, but they lived too. So more food was brought each day to the mines, and more ore sent out.

Daniel supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when one strange day wealthy man came down to the mine. The man had strange pale skin, and sat inside his silk covered litter, which was being carried by six slaves Daniel didn't know.

Everyone had stopped working to observe the strange occurrence, but once the strange man and Lucanus started talking, Daniel got bored and went back to mining the lead. He sang to, as he mined, but quieter than he had been singing lately, as to not disturb Lucanus's conversation. When they saw Daniel working the other slaves worked too.

"Cantantus Puer!" Lucanus suddenly called. Daniel looked up from his work and saw Lucanus gesture for him to come. When he was a few feet away from the strange man in the litter and Lucanus, Daniel stopped and bowed.

"How may I serve you?" Daniel was obedient but uncertain of what would be expected of him. Never had someone so wealthy come to the mines.

"The amount-" Lucanus was cut off by the strange man.

"What song were you singing just now?" The mans voice was soft and more pleasant to listen to than any Daniel had ever heard. But Daniel had been sure he wasn't singing loud enough for the man to hear.

"umm, I was singing "A Town Blessed by Maia."" Daniel voice was high and nervous. He didn't know why, but something about the strange man didn't sit right with him.

"And why were you singing?" The man seemed curious now.

"Because it makes me happy. And my friend told me that if you didn't create your own happiness, you would never be happy." Daniel hadn't realized those words were true until they came out of his mouth, but they sounded right and he said them with confidence.

The strange man stared at him for what seemed to be years, but could only have been minutes.

"Lucanus, I will be transferring this slave to my personal house slaves. Thank you."

And with that the man signaled to the slaves carrying his cart to turn and go.

"Well, Follow him." Lucanus gave Daniel one last order, before returning to his own work.

"Cantantus Puer! Come and walk beside me. I wish to question you further." The mans voice sounded as he left.

Daniel ran to catch up with him. He walked on the left side of the man's litter and took this moment to examine him.

The litter the man sat in was gorgeously carved, even though it was wood. Around it was draped blood red curtains, and on the sides, the silk curtains were thin enough to see though. The man dressed in a white toga with a golden trim. He had beautiful dark curly hair, and pale, well worked muscles. Daniel couldn't tell what color the man's eyes were, they looked to be red, but that must have been a trick of the red curtains that veiled him.

"Tell me, is your name truly Cantantus Puer? or would that be a nickname?" The mans voice was still impossibly soft and pleasant.

"They call me that because I like to sing, but my name is Daniel." Daniel's voice was confident again. Surely this man with a nice voice was too kind to be scary.

"Were you born a slave?" The man said.

"No, My people went to battle against Rome, but when we saw the army we were to fight we surrendered. But I was standing where I couldn't see the army, so I called out to Asriad that we should fight. But then they laughed at me. I was one of the people given as a slave to pay for the surrender. And the General Blandus sold me to this mine. I've only been here a few months, but I think I've been a slave for over a year."

The man laughed.

"I don't ever think I have heard a slave give such a complicated answer to a question. But you're not like other slaves are you? They get their revenge maybe, by being slow and awkward. Giving their master as hard a time as they can, without getting punished for it, of couse. But you! You! You get your revenge by being happy, of all things." He sounded giddy, like that was the funniest thing he had heard in some time.

"No, its not revenge." Daniel spoke slowly. "Because I don't care to inconvenience someone else. It wouldn't benefit me."

The man chuckled again. His laughter reminded Daniel of the grace of the clouds floating, with the strength of a waterfall.

"But you would be happy." The man sighed. "Why don't you sing for me Daniel? I will think of something else for you to do when we get home."

And so, with the word "home" ringing is his ears, Daniel sang all of his most favorite and happy songs.


End file.
